An Unexpected Love
by TheTragedyIs13
Summary: After Draco returns from a year abroad several years after the Second Wizarding War, he unexpectedly bumps into Hermione Granger in a Muggle bar. AU. No Ron bashing...for the most part. First Dramione! R&R, please! Rated T, maybe M later on.
1. Prologue

**Hello all. I know. I suck at updating. But last night, I got a sort of idea for a Dramione, so...here you are. I hope you enjoy. Also, it's very likely to switch between Draco and Hermione's POV, so be prepared. (I'll warn you when it happens.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

><p>It was one of those warm summer days that Draco rarely seemed to enjoy, yet today, he was enjoying it immensely. Then again, that was probably because his father had just kicked him out, not knowing Draco had bought a flat in Muggle London months ago and would often stay there. So Draco wasn't really too tore up about being kicked out, though his mother was currently screaming her head off at her husband.<p>

Draco wasn't even sure what had caused his father to kick him out. Perhaps it was because he had voiced that he was thinking about going to a Muggle university, just for a bit of change of scenery.

Though the war had been over for several years now, Lucius Malfoy was still stuck in his old ways of Pureblood mania. He detested the fact that Draco wanted to go study with Muggles, but Draco could've cared less.

At least he would be away from here, he thought with a content smile. But the more he thought about it, he wasn't sure he wanted to go to a Muggle university. No, what he'd really like to do is travel. It was idyllic, especially since he'd had very little time to relax lately, and being abroad would help immensely, due to the fact that it would involve being as far away as possible from his deranged father.

It also gave him the chance to get away from a very whiny, annoying Pansy Parkinson who was still bothering him about their break up that had taken place nearly four months ago. Talk about not letting go, he thought with a grumble.

"Draco?" His mother's voice floated out to him and he looked up to see her walking towards him, dressed in a simple black dress that hung just below her knees. She wore black heels and her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, where it brushed just between her shoulder blades. She was smiling at him and he smiled back.

"Mother."

"Draco, your father is being…unreasonable at the moment," she told him in a restrained voice. She was silent a moment before she said, "I think it'd be best if you went ahead and went to your flat."

Narcissa Malfoy was the only person who knew about his flat in Muggle London, and he was definitely not regretting the decision. A Mummy's Boy he most certainly was.

Draco nodded, sighing. "Alright," he said. "I'll pack up the rest of my things and leave."

Narcissa nodded and said, "Your father has left to go see an old friend. Be sure to be gone before he gets back."

"If I'm not, I'll just Apparate as soon as I see him," Draco said carelessly.

"Good," Narcissa said. "Now hurry."

Draco nodded and, two hours later, he had only two more boxes to Apparate over to his flat.

As he picked up his last box, Narcissa entered his old room, looking at him wistfully.

"I remember when I decorated this for you," she said quietly, her hands running over the silk wallpaper. "Your father insisted on green, so I begrudgingly put the wallpaper up. The rug belonged to my father, you know. He gave it to me when I told him about you. He was so proud, as was my mother."

Draco nodded vaguely, not really listening.

"Of course, your aunt wanted to put clippings up of You-Know-Who, to which I said 'no' to immediately," she continued darkly. Draco's ears perked up at the mention of his dead aunt, a death he was very much grateful for, if he was being honest. She was nearly as bad as the Dark Lord himself, if not a little worse. "She wasn't too pleased, of course, but she conceded after I reminded her you were my child, not hers."

"I thank you for pleading my case, Mother," Draco said with a grin.

She smiled and then sighed. "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you more, Draco."

"Mother, please," Draco said. "Please don't bring that up again. It's in the past and I'd very much not like to think of it."

"But you came out all right, didn't you?" she asked somewhat desperately.

"Yeah, no thanks to Dad or Aunt Bella," he said darkly. Then he sighed and said, "I'd better get out of here before Dad comes back."

Narcissa nodded and crossed the room to pull her son into a warm embrace.

"I promise to visit as often as I can," she vowed, her breath tickling Draco's neck.

"I love you, Mum," Draco said huskily.

"You too," she whispered.

As soon as she let him go, Draco Disapparated to his flat, where he collapsed onto the couch and promptly fell asleep, even though it was only six in the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**TheTragedyIs13**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I've updated. Quickly. Whatever you do, do not expect this to happen all the time. I'm enjoying writing this, so, ya know...stuff. And I applaud you if you know where I got his house-elf's name from. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

It had been nearly three years since he'd last set foot in London. And it was only when he was back that he realized just how very much he had missed being there. Sure, travelling the world was great fun and held lots of experiences, but nothing felt better than coming home.

Draco chuckled quietly to himself. "Distance does indeed make the heart grow fonder," he said quietly as he moved around his flat, happy to find it spotless. The house-elf he'd gotten just before he'd left was doing a terrific job, he observed.

"River?" he called out and little elf with droopy ears and bright blue eyes hobbled into sight. She carried a tray of tea and cookies, which Draco took gratefully.

"Yes master?" she asked in her squeaky voice.

"Could you please unpack my things?" he asked her. "I'd like to get a shower before I go over to Mother's."

River bobbed her head in obedience and scurried off, but not before setting the tea tray down.

Draco dropped into the chair beside the empty fireplace, and closed his eyes.

He wondered if his father would even want to see him, even though it had been so long since they'd last seen each other. They hadn't even owled one another, though he did owl his mother frequently, telling her of the adventures he was having. Though with every letter she sent, she seemed to grow more desperate for her son to come home and, after nearly two and a half years of persisting, Draco caved and came home. He had to thank her for it, too.

After his shower, as Draco was drying his hair with his towel, another towel wrapped loosely around his waist, he walked downstairs, humming tunelessly to himself, when a voice from the drawing room made him jump.

"Draco, darling, I know you're out there."

Narcissa Malfoy didn't miss a beat.

Smiling, he said, "Mother, I'm not decent."

"I birthed you, boy," she said dismissively. She walked out to where Draco was standing in the hall. "I've seen all there is."

"Oh, Mum!" he groaned. "Please. That's…you can stop now."

Narcissa smiled at her son and touched his face gently.

"How I've missed you, Draco," she said softly.

"As I've missed you, Mum."

She sighed and said, "Your father won't see you, so I decided to come see you myself."

"How long have you been here?" Draco asked curiously as he led the way to the kitchen where River was busy making more tea.

"Oh, just before you jumped in the shower," Narcissa said as she took the tea River now held out to her. "I must say, your elf is keeping this place kept up quite nicely."

"Oh, I suspect she knew I was coming home soon, so she tidied up quickly," Draco joked, throwing a wink at River, who merely dipped her head, though it didn't hide the smile that formed on her lips.

"Really, Draco, you shouldn't tease the elf," Narcissa said as she sipped on the tea. She made a noise of pleasure and said, "This is amazing. River, fantastic job. I may steal her from you, Draco."

"You'll do no such thing, Mother," Draco said sharply. "I've grown rather fond of River."

"And how is that?" Narcissa asked. "You only lived with her for a month before you were off, galavanting around the world."

"It was fascinating, Mother," Draco said with wonder. "I should take you to see America some time. And China. That was interesting. The Muggle technology is so advanced there, it makes you wonder if we could ever be that way, though I know we won't. They seem to do just fine without magic, though, those Chinese Muggles."

"That's because they're intelligent, darling," Narcissa said with a smile.

They were silent a moment, watching River move around the kitchen, cleaning up an already spotless counter when Draco said, "Well, I'm going to get dressed. I'm going to go to the Leaky Cauldron, see if I can find someone half decent to mess around with."

"Honestly, Draco," Narcissa said. "Why not settle down now? Potter and that Weasley girl have and so have half the other Weasley's. Why, even your dear old friend, Goyle, has found a girl. Though how he managed that, I haven't the faintest idea. The boy…well, he's not the brightest wizard out there," she added with a look of bemused confusion.

Draco swallowed past a lump in his throat. He had barely thought of Goyle since that War and he didn't know how he faring, though he must admit, he must be doing perfectly well if he's found a girl. He knew Goyle had been closer to Crabbe than Draco had been, so because of that, he'd dropped nearly all contact with Goyle. It seemed to work out in Goyle's favor, however. He seemed to be doing well.

"But that younger Weasley boy and that Granger girl stopped dating nearly a year ago now," Narcissa went on, oblivious to Draco's obvious lack of attention. "I can hardly remember the reason why, now. Probably some other dispute or something."

"Mother, you are more of a gossip than Witch's Weekly," Draco said with an affectionate smile.

Narcissa smiled and said, "It's my duty to know these things."

Draco shrugged and said, "I'll see you later, okay Mum?"

She nodded.

"Tomorrow too soon?" she asked.

He shook his head. "We'll have dinner together, alright?"

Narcissa nodded, stood, and kissed her son on the cheek before Disapparating.

Looking at River, who was still cleaning the spotless kitchen, he said, "Take a break, River. This house is as clean as it'll ever be. No sense in trying to clean when there's nothing to clean. Have a cup of tea because there's no way I'll be able to finish that by myself."

River bowed her head and, as soon as Draco was out of the kitchen, he heard glass tinkling as they were put away.

"I was serious about that cup of tea, River," Draco called over his shoulder and he heard the tinkling stop, much to his pleasure.

If there was one thing he wanted to amend for in his life, it was his being horrible to house-elves. Sadly – and to his utter horror – Hermione Granger had helped him see the error's of his way with the elves. They were like humans, with feelings and such, so why shouldn't they be treated as equals?

He gave a noise of disgust as he climbed the stairs to his room. He supposed he was getting to sentimental.

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

Hermione brushed out her wet hair as Ginny dug through her closet, looking for clothes that were suitable for a night out in a bar.

How she had been conned into going to the bar with several of her coworkers was beyond her, but there she was, getting ready for it. She had to admit to herself, she was a little eager for it because it had been months since she'd gone out for fun. She hadn't gone since she and Ron were still together. But that was over now.

"I think I've found the perfect outfit," Ginny called and Hermione poked her head around the bathroom door to see the skinny jeans and very tantalizing red shirt Ginny held up. Hermione wasn't even sure why she had bought that shirt. Probably on a whim, Hermione thought as she eyed the outfit. And then she sighed.

"It'll do."

Ginny scoffed. "You ought to appreciate me and sense of style more," she said as she turned to dig in the closet once more, probably for shoes. "I mean, where would you be without me?"

"In sweats, most likely," Hermione said as she went back to her grooming.

"And you also wouldn't be going tonight, either," Ginny pointed out.

Hermione shrugged as she pointed her wand at her head, muttered a few choice words, and a blast of hot air erupted from the tip of her wand, drying her hair.

She had long ago discovered how to tame her unruly curls and so, when her hair was sufficiently dry, she fixed her curls into a small clip.

While Hermione dressed, Ginny sorted through the makeup in Hermione's bathroom until she found the perfect match for the outfit.

"Ginny, I can put on my own make up, thank you," Hermione said, somewhat crossly.

Ginny shrugged and said, "Fine, but I'm watching you while you put it on."

"Why?" Hermione asked, flustered.

"Because you'll probably put it on wrong and I'll have to fix it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and applied the makeup and when she was finished, she was pleased that Ginny had nothing bad to say about the makeup.

When five o'clock came around, Ginny and Hermione left Hermione's flat together and they walked to the bar Hermione's coworkers were waiting.

"I wish I could come with you," Ginny said wistfully as she stared at the door, listening to the Muggle music pounding away inside.

"But you have Quidditch practice tomorrow, so shoo," Hermione said, nudging Ginny away.

"Have fun tonight," Ginny called as she walked away.

"I'll try," Hermione laughed.

When Ginny rounded the corner, Hermione steeled herself and walked into the bar.

Almost immediately, she found her coworkers, who crowed loudly at her entrance, and she made her way over to their table where they were already slightly drunk on beer.

"You didn't waste any time, did you lot?" Hermione laughed as one of her closest friend, Olivia Kingston, pushed a tall glass of beer towards her.

"Oh, hardly," Mary Johnson, from the gossip column of the Daily Prophet said, giggling annoyingly. She reminded Hermione very much of Lavender Brown, much to her distaste.

"Hermione, I've just seen Seamus Finnigan," Natalie Evans said before she drank deeply from her own glass of beer. "And you'll never believe who was with."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes before she reminded herself she was here to have fun.

"Who did you see him with?" she asked.

"Lavender Brown," Natalie said in a tone that hinted at something scandalous.

"Is this a bad thing?" Hermione asked, taking a sip from her own glass.

Natalie and Mary exchanged a look and Olivia said, "Well, you see…Ron and Lavender were back with each other for a bit. Didn't you know?"

Hermione felt a little anger at the mention of Lavender being with Ron, but then she remembered it was no longer her business whom Ron dated. They were hardly friends now anyways, so she didn't know anything other than what Harry would tell her. Hermione decided he must have left this bit of information out to spare her.

Hermione wished desperately that she could've been with Ron still, but he'd made it very clear with that last fight that they were just too different, too opposite from the other. She was ready to make commitment while he wanted nothing more than to just shag her.

Grimmacing a little, she stared morosely down into her beer. This didn't go unnoticed by her friends, but no one said anything.

"…shouldn't have mentioned it," Natalie muttered.

"I hardly see how it matters," Mary said. "Hermione, we thought you knew. Sorry."

Hermione shrugged. "Not my business anymore."

The other girls narrowed their eyes at her suspiciously, but they said nothing as Hermione drained her glass and said, "Alright. I'm ready to completely forget all amount of dignity I own. Someone, for the love of God, get me drunk."

The others cheered and more drinks were bought.

Within two hours, all four girls were drunk, laughing and talking loudly. But somewhere in the back of Hermione's mind, she thought, _Oh, if only Ron were here. He'd tell me to lay off the beer for once and tell me to go home to sleep it off. Oh, he was good to me. Most days._

None of the others noticed Hermione's sudden change in mood, as drunk as they were, so they didn't care too much when she excused herself to the ladies room where she locked herself into a stall and let a few tears fall.

She had secretly hoped that tonight would help her forget Ron, but it was to no avail. While Ron was clearly over her, she was not over him. Something had to be done about it. Maybe a random shag would do her good. I'll find a random bloke to shag. It'll help take my mind off things, she thought as she unlocked the stall, wiping at the tears that had fallen.

Emerging from the bathroom, she bumped into a tall blonde man who she couldn't help but notice was very good looking, but she was already being pushed through the crowd, back to her table.

"We were wondering if you'd fallen in," Natalie giggled, making Mary laugh raucously.

Hermione and Olivia shared similar looks of annoyance and Hermione said, "I think I need to shag someone. Help me pick someone out."

Mary and Natalie were no help as they kept picking out the most unattractive men in the bar. Olivia suggested a man two tables over who was having drinks with his friends, but Hermione had her mind set on someone else: the blonde man. If only she could find him.

And then she found him, leaning against the bar counter, a drink in hand. And he was watching her.

She smiled invitingly, but he didn't return it. Instead, he turned away.

Feeling put off, Hermione settled back in her seat and continued to drink.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

He had just ordered his drink when a pretty girl bumped into him coming from the restrooms.

"Sorry," she murmured, looking up at him. And then her eyes grew wide and Draco realized he knew those eyes.

It was Hermione Granger.

But she didn't seem to know him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but those in the crowded bar pushed her away and she moved back to her table.

Draco watched her talk to her friends, two of which laughed loudly, causing Hermione and the other girl to roll their eyes. And then they began pointing to men, most of many who were clearly hopeless in life. The other friend suggested a man two tables down, but Hermione had her eyes on him, on Draco.

He was watching her closely, trying to figure how the book-ish Hermione Granger, the annoying know-it-all Gryffindor, was in a bar, completely drunk, and clearly looking for someone to have sex with her.

She smiled flirtatiously at Draco and he turned away to hide a smirk.

Merlin, if she knew who he was, she would think about wanting to shag him.

Sitting his half-empty glass on the bar counter, Draco turned around and began maneuvering his way out of the bar. Just as he reached the cool outside air, he heard that all-too familiar voice say, "Feel like escorting a completely drunk woman home?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and update as soon as I can. And please review!<strong>

**-TheTragedyIs13-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Why hello, new chapter! Anywho, to those who have alerted this, why thank you. That means loads to me. First Dramione, and I've alerts. WHOO! Oh, and hi, to my reviewers. *shoves glasses up nose and assumes nasally voice* H-hi. *waves awkwardly* Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not the queen, yo.**

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

She watched as he left the bar, maneuvering his way around all the dancing Muggles, and Hermione, without so much of an explanation, got up, stumbling a little, and followed him out of the bar, her friends calling after her.

He walked out of the bar, Hermione right on his heels. He had stopped and was looking at the sky, his hands deep in his pockets. She took a deep breath and said, "Feel like escorting a completely drunk woman home?"

He slowly turned around, a smirk on his face.

"Hardly," he said, somewhat coldly.

Hermione was startled. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him.

"Do I know you?" she asked him, squinting her eyes.

His smirk grew wider. "In a way, I suppose. We were never friends. Hated each other, in fact, so no, I will not escort you home, _Granger_."

Her jaw dropped and she felt queasy.

Now she knew who he was.

"I can see from the look on your face that you know who I am," he said, still smirking at her. "Good. I really didn't want to tell you who I was. Things would have gotten incredibly awkward if you had thrown yourself on me and then me telling you who I was. Very awkward indeed."

Oh dear Merlin…she had basically asked Draco Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy_, to shag her.

She looked at him, revolted with herself, and stumbled back.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "I can't…I…."

She turned away quickly and began walking away, keeping her head down and her pace fast. She was so mortified! How could she have asked Draco Malfoy to shag her? There was something wrong with her. Something so terribly wrong. She shuddered.

It was Ron's fault, she concluded as she rounded the corner, her head down. If he hadn't left her, then she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't be begging a man to shag her. And not just any man. Draco Malfoy. Oh dear God. What had she just done?

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

He watched her walk away with quiet satisfaction. He was glad to know he still had a sort of power over her, even if he had changed a bit in the past few years, he clearly hadn't changed _that_ much.

She stumbled as she walked away quickly and Draco heard himself sigh. Something told him she might need his help getting home.

Shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, he followed after her, keeping at a semi-respectable distance, hoping she didn't look behind her. He wanted the fact that he was looking after Granger a bit of a secret, even from her. At the moment, she was more of a danger to herself than anyone, and he felt sorry for.

It was the Weasel, he thought as he rounded a corner, still keeping away from her. From what his mother had told him, Weasley had just dropped her on the ground because he couldn't commit to anything other than fucking.

With a sigh, he watched as Hermione stumbled even more, almost falling into a bench. His pace quickened unconsciously and he nearly caught up to her before she righted herself and continued on.

If the damn Weasel could stick in a relationship with that annoying Brown girl, surely he could handle Granger. After all, Granger was more mature than that simpleton Brown. Then again, Granger was more mature than anyone he had ever known, so perhaps Weasley was intimidated by her.

Draco chastised himself. What did he care about Granger and Weasley for? It was there business, not his. But then again, he did sometimes feel pity for Granger as he watched her pine over Weasley for her whole life while he was completely blind to it. The way she would watch him as he joked with Potter, or when he was trying to concentrate on an essay when Granger had dragged him to the library to work on it. It was pathetic, really, yet he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her.

He was now almost on her heels, yet she was completely oblivious to the fact that he was following her, not that Draco minded. He almost wished he had Potter's Invisibility Cloak, just so he could follow her without being caught.

She turned right suddenly and Draco ducked behind the shrubbery shielding the front of the building she was entering. It was a complex, he realized, and this must be her flat.

He heard the door open and then close, and then he was scurrying up the steps and entered the complex just in time to see Granger trip up the stairs, falling flat on her face.

She started to cry and he sighed once more.

"Granger, what the hell am I going to do with you?" he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

What was he doing here? Did he follow her? He must have if he was here now, watching her humiliate herself.

She felt him grab her under her arms, lifting her off the stairs, and the next thing she knew, she was suddenly in his arms and they were walking up the stairs.

"I can walk just fine, thank you," she said haughtily.

"Judging by the fact that you just face planted the stairs," he said with a smirk, "I doubt that. Now, what floor?"

"Honestly, Malfoy, I can walk," she said, struggling to get out of his grasp, but his grip tightened and she decided to give up. "There's a lift," she grumbled. "I'm on the fourth floor."

"I think I can manage a hundred pound girl for four floors."

Hermione sniffed, but kept her mouth shut, keeping her eyes away from him.

As they reached the fourth floor, she struggled once more to be released and this time, he obeyed.

Putting her feet gently on the ground, he kept his hands out in case, but, even though she swayed slightly, she held her head high and walked to her flat door.

Realizing she had forgotten her purse with her keys at the bar, she shrugged grumpily and pulled her wand from her pocket and unlocked her door.

Looking over her should at Draco, who was standing awkwardly, watching her, she said, "Feel free to come in. I suppose I'll offer you tea, as well, if you want it."

Draco shrugged and followed her into the flat.

"Make yourself at home," she said sarcastically as he walked straight into the sitting room, dropping into a chair, propping his feet up on the table.

She moved into the kitchen and began making tea, occasionally poking her head around the corner to peak on Malfoy, who was looking quite comfortable in her flat and she huffed an annoyed breath as the kettle began to whistle.

After she made tea, she brought it out to Malfoy, who, without a word, took his mug and watched as she sat.

"So…do you often hit on men while drunk?" he asked her slyly, blowing on his tea as he watched her over the rim of his mug.

She glared at him, but said, "No. This was a onetime thing. It just happened to be my misfortune to hit on you."

He chuckled. "Of course, I could've told you who I was, but I have to admit, I was finding you hitting on me quite amusing because it was so obvious you didn't know who I was."

"Well, I haven't seen you for a few years, Malfoy," Hermione said defensively. "And last I heard, you broke it off with Parkinson and began travelling the world."

"Oh, that's all true," he said. "I have to admit, the world's fascinating."

"Tell me, Malfoy, why did you follow me home?" Hermione asked after a moment of tense silence.

He hesitated.

"Because I could tell you might need some help," he finally admitted after a moment.

"No, I was perfectly all right," Hermione replied sharply.

Malfoy snorted. "No, you weren't. You were on the ground by the time I finally reached you."

Hermione felt her face flush.

"And I'm sure you haven't tripped up the stairs before," she asked with a roll of her eyes.

Malfoy shrugged. "True. But I have to admit, at least you had an excuse. Any time I trip up the stairs, I haven't got an excuse. I'm stone-cold sober when I do it. It's highly embarrassing. At least, when you're drunk, nothing is embarrassing."

"That's true," she agreed. "Being drunk is slightly freeing. Nothing matters at the moment."

"Yeah, nothing matters until the next morning when you remember what you did the night before," Malfoy laughed.

"If you remember it," Hermione added with a smile.

They both laughed and then stopped at the same time, as if realizing they were getting along.

"Tell me, Granger," Malfoy said, sounding cold, "do you make a habit of trying to shag men? Or are you just trying to rebound after Weasley?"

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face.

"Malfoy…."

"No, honestly," he said, his eyebrows high and his gray eyes honest. "My mother told me what happened. All he wanted was a good fuck and you wanted more. So what happened? Is the Weasel too afraid of commitment?"

"Get out," Hermione said quietly.

"Answer me, Granger."

"I don't have to do anything you say, Malfoy," she said coldly. "This is my house, in case you've forgotten, and I am asking you to leave."

"I'll leave as soon as you answer why he left, Granger."

"It's none of your business."

"I never said it was."

They eyed each other coldly, dislike written on each others faces until Hermione caved, sighing heavily.

"You already know the answer you're looking for," she said, somewhat sadly. "He left me because, as you so bluntly said, he only wanted a 'good fuck'. Nothing more, nothing less. Marriage wasn't on his mind, like I thought it was. We ended it on an understanding of sorts. We only speak if it's necessary now."

She couldn't figure out why on earth she was telling Draco Malfoy her sordid life, but here she was, letting him know what went wrong after Hogwarts.

"And let me guess," Malfoy said, "he went back to that Brown girl and started shagging her. I think they ended it, though. She's with that Finnigan bloke now."

"I know." She looked down into her tea sadly and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

She was always second best to Ron, never the first choice like she so longed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

He saw a tear slide down her face before she placed her mug on the table and put her hands on her face, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. He knew she was trying to hide her tears and again, he felt sorry for her.

Standing, he grabbed her mug and took both his and hers to the kitchen where he placed them in the sink.

"What are you doing?" she asked, following him.

"Cleaning up," he said. He turned to face her and was suddenly struck by her appearance.

She was wearing some sort of slinky red top and tight pants. Her hair was mussed now and her makeup was smeared due to the late night and tears, but she underneath all of that, he could tell she was tired, and not just from the evening's events. She was tired and had to have been for a long time.

Taking her by the arm and ignoring her cry of protest, he found her bedroom and, to his relief, a bath attached. He shoved her in there and went to the shower, which he turned on.

"You look like hell, Granger," he said. "Shower. I'll still be here when you get out."

She glared hatefully at him and then he turned away, leaving her in the bathroom, and went back to the sitting room.

He sat, waiting, for nearly twenty minutes, when he heard the shower cut off. After another five minutes, Granger came back out, her mousy brown hair sopping wet, but it was already starting to curl into its usual bushy madness.

She plopped down on the couch and curled up in a ball.

"Granger, tell you what," Draco said, "how about I let you get some sleep?"

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," she mumbled. Her eyes were already shut and he could tell she was drifting off to sleep.

"I'll be coming back tomorrow," he said.

"Why?"

"To check on you."

"Why do you care?" she asked.

It took him a while to answer.

"I don't know," he whispered, but she was already asleep.

He watched her sleep, his expression tender. When did he start to care for the Gryffindor know-it-all? Had it been before they had left Hogwarts? Or had it been tonight, when he had seen just how desperate she was to feel whole from that Weasel? Would he ever know?

After watching her sleep for several minutes, he moved over to her and picked her up gently and carried her into her room.

He lay her on the bed and carefully as he could without waking her and then pulled the covers back before covering her up.

She curled up in a ball as soon as the covers went over her, but she stay fast asleep.

After watching her a little while longer, he left the room, pausing only to shut off the light.

He moved through the flat, shutting off every light until he reached the kitchen. He left the light on over the stove and then he left.

He pulled out his wand and tapped the lock. He heard it click and, with a satisfied nod, he Disapparated to his own flat.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and I hope to have more up, especially since it's Christmas break. I only have my job to do at the moment - and last minute shopping (I'm a fail) - so I hope to have more up soon. <strong>

**Please keep reviewing! And alerting. Alerting is good too. :)**

**-TheTragedyIs13-**


	4. Chapter 3

**So sorry for such a delay in updates. Didn't I worn you not to get too complacent with quick updates? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I will try and get more up soon, and, oddly, once school starts up again, I'll have more, promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but this story line of mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

"Master Draco, Mistress Narcissa is downstairs."

Draco opened his eyes blearily and groaned against the morning light streaming into his room.

"Tell Mother I'll be down in a minute, River," he said, yawning. "And River, please make some breakfast and give Mother tea."

"Of course, Master."

River left and Draco sat up slowly, stretching, before rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

It had been a week since the incident with Granger and neither of them had spoken save the short letter Granger owled him, thanking him for his help.

Draco had imagined it took Granger a great effort to write out a thank you letter to him and he smiled at the idea of her gritting her teeth as she wrote the words.

He scratched his head before walking down to meet his mother, clad only in pajama bottoms. So, naturally, his mother wasn't alone when he entered the sitting room.

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

"Hermione, Ron only wants to apologize."

Harry stood before Hermione in her office that overlooked the fountain. Her office door was shut, his arms folded and his face pleading. His glasses were sliding down his nose, but he ignored it.

"He says he misses you," he went on. "And it's not hard to see why. We were best friends since we were eleven."

"But why can't he tell me this himself?" Hermione asked Harry crossly.

She doubted that Ron actually missed her, not for herself, but merely her company.

"Because he knows you won't believe him," Harry said. "Also, he imagines your behaviour would be much worse with him than it is with me and, I have to say, I agree."

"Well, I won't take his apology through you, Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione said sternly. She pulled a stack of papers for House-Elf rights towards her. "So if he wants to apologize to me, tell him to grow some balls and tell me himself."

"So I have to tell him that you'll only take his apology if he mans up and tells you himself?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It depends on my mood."

"You are impossible," Harry said with a look of admiration.

"And that is why you are my friend," she said, smiling at him over the papers. "Now shoo. I know you have things to see to. A wizard over in Cardiff and his run in with the Muggle law for using magic, if I've been informed correctly."

"How do you -?"

"Ginny," Hermione said simply. She looked up at Harry to see him gaping at her and she smiled. "Now shoo. I'm busy."

Harry sighed. "See you later, then."

"See you."

As soon as he was gone, however, and the door snapped shut, Hermione sat back in her chair and rubbed at her eyes.

She was still embarrassed about what had happened last week and she hadn't told anyone that the man she had ran after in the bar had been Draco Malfoy, not even Ginny. She didn't plan on telling anyone either. She was taking that secret with her to the grave.

She had written him the day after, thanking him for helping her, but had done so begrudgingly. She didn't like that Malfoy had seen her in such a vulnerable state. And then, to top it all off, she had told him nearly everything that happened with Ron. But yet, she can't shake the feeling she had when she told him, a feeling of almost…safety.

She groaned. She was losing it completely.

As she leaned forward, her quill just touching the parchment, there was a knock on the door.

Composing herself, she said, "Yes?"

"Hermione?"

She froze.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

"Draco, you know Astoria Greengrass?"

As soon as Draco had seen the dark haired woman sitting beside his mother on his couch, he had turned around quickly and went back up to his room to change into something decent. He ended up in black t-shirt and jeans, and a pair of white socks. As he ran down the stairs, he tried to tame his mussed hair.

The girl, Astoria, was very pretty, with brown eyes framed with thick lashes. She had a heart shaped face and full lips. She wore a short skirt and a tight fitting blue shirt.

"She was a year younger than you, dear," Narcissa said and Astoria nodded.

"Uh, yes, I think I remember," Draco said, though it was a lie. He had hardly noticed her, though, to be fair, Pansy was a constant when he was in Hogwarts.

"Oh, do you?" she asked. Her voice was just as girly as he imagined it was. "I was always under the impression that I was beneath your notice."

Narcissa laughed nervously and said, "I was wondering, Draco, dear, if you would like to join us dinner tonight. Her parents will be there, as well. And her sister."

"Will Father be there?" Draco asked her.

She looked at him uncomfortably then said, "Yes, he will. But you sit as far away from him as you want."

"Oh, very well," he sighed. He wasn't really looking forward to a dinner with a strange family plus his father. He was rather hoping for a night out and then a shag later. But now that wasn't going to happen, he figured, thanks to this dinner.

"Good," Narcissa said, beaming. She looked at Astoria, who nodded slightly, before saying, "Well, dear, we must be going. We'll see you tonight."

"Where's the dinner at?" Draco asked. "And what time."

"Oh, the Manor, of course," Narcissa said, "and we'll see you at seven."

Draco nodded and led the two woman to the door. Astoria left with a polite goodbye, but Narcissa stayed a moment longer. She kissed his cheek and said, "You can do whatever it was you were planning before we showed up and ruined your evening."

"Oh, Mother," Draco laughed, "an evening with you is never ruined."

She smiled softly.

"Tonight, then."

"Tonight."

She left and Draco shut the door and, as he walked to the kitchen, he groaned loudly.

"River?" he called out.

"Yes, Master Draco?" she squeaked, poking her head around the sitting room.

"Do you have anything that will make me sick enough to get out of an evening with the Greengrasses and my father?" he asked hopefully.

River giggled and said, "No, Master Draco, I don't."

"Damn," he sighed. "Well, I best get hammered before going over there. Will you have a cure for my drunkenness when I get home?"

"I will, sir."

"Thank you."

She bowed and he went upstairs to grab his shoes, coat, and wand before heading out.

To the bar I go, he thought as he walked out of his flat and down to the heart of London, but not before taking a detour to the Ministry. He wanted to see Granger first.

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

"You told him that you would take my apology if I came here and told you myself!"

Ron was standing inches from Hermione, his face was red, and his hands were shaking slightly from anger.

"No, Ron, I told him I _might_ accept it," Hermione said wearily. She wasn't up for this today. She wasn't in the mood to fight with him. "I never said I would. And after all, it was you who did this to us, not me."

"I know, Hermione," Ron said angrily. "That's why I'm trying to apologize right now. Why won't you take it?"

"Because, Ron, I see no reason to."

She dropped her eyes to her desk and picked up her quill. She did have to a write a letter to Dean over in the Auror office about a sticky problem with a wizard in Brighton and she wanted to write him before he went out for lunch.

Ron snatched the quill from her hand and she cried out in protest.

"Ron! Give that back to me!" she cried, jumping to her feet.

"No, Hermione," he said. "You are going to listen to me and not write a damn letter to someone."

"It's an important letter," she said, trying to snatch the quill back, "and I should have had it written ages ago!"

He snapped the quill, ignoring her cries of indignation, and tossed it back on to her desk.

"Hermione, please, I miss you," he said, sounding desperate. "I miss seeing you every day."

"And you miss my company, am I right?" she asked him dryly.

He blushed. "A little."

"Oh, so this is what the apology's about, eh?" Hermione asked hotly. "You don't really miss me, not truly, do you? You only miss my company and what I bring. You only want me back because Lavender's finished with you on and has moved on to Seamus. And you just think I'll stay here, waiting for you to come back. Well, let me tell you something, Ronald Weasley, I won't be someone you can crawl back to. I won't stand in the wings, waiting for you to come back to me. I've moved on."

"If that's true, Hermione, then why have you got tears in your eyes?" he asked with self-satisfied smirk.

She brushed impatiently at her eyes and said, "Because you were once my best friend, Ron, and now look at us? Our fighting has gotten worse, you only want me for the bed, and we hardly spoke after a while anyway. It's pointless, Ron, all of it."

"What are you saying?" he asked her.

"I'm saying I'm tired, Ron," she said, and she felt it. She could feel fifteen years worth of their arguing weighing her down and she wanted to be rid of it, once and for all. "I'm saying that I don't want to fight with you anymore. I just want to be able to go to the Burrow, see you there, and be able to have a civil conversation without your ears turning red because you're trying to ignore me. I just want us to be able to be friends again."

"And why can't we?" Ron demanded.

"Because you don't want to be friends," Hermione explained.

There was a knock on the door just as Ron opened his mouth to say something and Hermione, seizing the opportunity, said, "Yes? Come in."

The door opened and Hermione's stomach dropped straight to the floor.

Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway and, judging by the look on his face, he had heard most of what had just transpired between her and Ron.

_Oh, this isn't going to be good_, she thought as she saw Ron's look of confusion and Malfoy's look of satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this! And please review! I sincerely love them!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter. And like I say, don't get too complacent with these frequent updates. It's very rare indeed that I can update like this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

He stood outside, listening to them argue, feeling oddly proud that Hermione was standing up for herself.

"What are you saying?" Weasley asked. He sounded pissed and Draco could almost see his red ears.

"I'm saying I'm tired, Ron," Granger replied, and she sounded it when she said it. "I'm saying that I don't want to fight with you anymore. I just want to be able to go to the Burrow, see you there, and be able to have a civil conversation without your ears turning red because you're trying to ignore me. I just want us to be able to be friends again."

Draco felt a smile form on his lips and he didn't even try to fight it. He was glad that she was doing this, that she was telling the Weasel that she was finished with him.

"And why can't we?" Weasley demanded.

Taking this moment, Draco lifted his hand, but waited before knocking. He wanted to hear Granger's response.

"Because you don't want to be friends," she answered.

He knocked and quickly turned his smile to a smirk. He wanted them to know that he heard it all.

"Yes?" Granger asked quickly. "Come in!"

Draco opened the door and relished in their faces.

Weasley looked, not only angry, but confused as well. And Draco had been right. Weasley's ears were red. Granger, on the other hand, looked confused and slightly scared. Was it because he had just walked in on them or was it because of something else?

"Yes, Malfoy, what do you want?" Granger snapped. She had regained her composure, which made Draco smirk even more.

"Well, I was going to tell you that Potter was looking for you, but I see I'm interrupting something." He was lying, of course. Potter never told him anything, he merely nodded politely in his direction when they passed one another on his way to Granger's office. No, he was here to taunt Granger some more, though why he wanted to do it, he didn't know.

"How do you know the way to Hermione's office?" Weasley demanded, looking suspicious.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Weasley, I asked for directions." This part was true.

"Well, what does Harry want?" Granger asked. She had edged slightly closer to Draco and away from Weasley.

"Ah, I'd rather not say in present company, Granger," Draco said, through a look of disdain at Weasley.

"And what's the supposed to mean, Malfoy?" Weasley asked angrily.

"Just as I said, Weasley," Draco said, sounding bored. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Weasley today and he'd much rather the Weasel left Granger alone. He may not like Granger much, but he did know she deserved someone better than an arse who only wanted Granger for the bed. "Now shoo. This is quite important and I don't really want you here to hear it."

Weasley shot a suspicious look at Granger and moved closer to her. She cringed back as he whispered angrily in her ear. Whatever it was, she looked angry and opened her mouth to respond when Weasley turned on his heel and stomped out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Now, what did Harry want?" Granger asked, looking shaken.

"Oh, nothing," Draco said casually. "He didn't tell me anything. I only said that to get Weasley out of here."

"Oh, what are you supposed to be, a knight in shining armor?" Granger asked, scoffing.

"A 'thank you' would be nice," Draco said as he took the seat in front of her desk.

"I've already said that once, and I'd much rather not do it again," she said, going back around her desk. She picked up her wand and muttered, "_Reparo_," prodding a broken quill. Once fixed, she picked it up, dipped it in ink, and began to write quickly on a blank piece of parchment.

Once she was done writing, she tapped it with her wand and it folded into a paper airplane before taking off out of her office.

She looked at him, her gaze cold, and said, "What do you want?"

Without another word, he stood and went around to her side of the desk, ignoring her look of confusion and took her face in his hands before crashing his lips onto hers.

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

Malfoy looked completely at home even though Ron looked ready to rip his head off, so Hermione tried to break the tension.

"What did Harry want?" Hermione asked Malfoy.

"Ah, I'd rather not say in present company, Granger," he said, his voice taunting. He through a look of disdain at Ron, who glowered back.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" Ron demanded angrily.

"Just as I said, Weasley," Malfoy said, sounding bored.

Hermione was anxious to get either of them out of her office, and, sadly, she was really hoping Ron would leave first. She could handle Malfoy, but not Ron. Not right now, at least.

"Now shoo," Malfoy continued. "This is quite important and I don't really want you to hear it."

Ron looked suspiciously at Hermione, who looked innocently back at him, before he moved closer to her. She stumbled back a bit until she hit the desk.

Leaning in, he whispered, "I hope you have fun fucking around with Malfoy."

He pulled away and, after shooting a look of loathing at Malfoy, he stomped out of her office, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione nearly sank to the floor in relief, but she kept her composure and moved around to her side of the desk.

"Now, what did Harry want?" She paused, looking at Malfoy, who smirked at her.

"Oh, nothing," he said casually. "He didn't tell me anything. I only said that to get Weasley out of here."

Hermione felt grateful that Malfoy had done that, but now she was acutely aware that she and Malfoy were alone in a rather small office. The memory of her drunken night was on the forefront of her mind and, try as she might, she couldn't get rid of it.

She shook herself mentally and sat down in her chair.

"Oh, and what are you supposed to be, a knight in shining armor?" she asked, scoffing at the thought. No, he was more like a moron in tin foil.

"A 'thank you' would be nice," he said as he dropped into the seat in front of her desk. He looked comfortable, at home, even, and Hermione wasn't sure she liked that.

She grimaced at his words.

"I've already said that once, and I'd much rather not do it again," Hermione said as she picked up her wand, fixing her quill that Ron had unnecessarily broken, and, ignoring Malfoy completely, she wrote her letter to Dean. After she finished it, she tapped the parchment with her wand where it folded into a memo and promptly flew out of her office to find its recipient.

Realizing she couldn't ignore him any longer, she put on a cold front and looked at him. "What do you want?"

He didn't say anything; he only got up and came round her desk slowly, a look of determination and something else on his face.

Taking her completely by surprise, he grabbed her face and kissed her, his mouth crashing onto hers.

Her hands flew to his chest and tried to shove him off, but he wouldn't budge.

His mouth tried to force hers open and, after a tense fight, he succeeded. His tongue roved over hers and she felt her fight dissolve.

Without even thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Her fingers found their way into his blonde, silky hair, and she pulled his face closer to hers.

After several intense, heated moments, they broke apart, their breathing heavy.

Malfoy flashed her a smirk and stood. He straightened his shirt, fixed his hair, and left without another word.

Hermione's fingers brushed lightly over her lips as she stared dazedly after Malfoy.

What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

Later that evening found Draco sitting in between his mother and Daphne Greengrass, Astoria's sister. He hadn't said more than two words since arriving at the Manor and he hadn't even looked at his father, who was studiously ignoring his presence.

He ate in silence, not speaking to anyone, though Daphne tried many times to engage him in conversation, but he ignored her attempts and merely poked at the food that a few house-elves made. He wasn't sure what it was supposed to be, either. Some sort of bird, he assumed, but it wasn't chicken. He thought it might be duck, but since he barely ate it, he couldn't be sure. When he got home, he would ask River to make him something much more edible than this.

After another hour of an excruciating dinner, the party moved to the sitting room and Draco couldn't help but cringe at the memories in this room, no less worse than the dining room. But then again, the whole house was full of bad memories, given it had once housed the Dark Lord and was used as a base for the Death Eaters, and was the center for the plot for the demise of the Wizarding world.

But here, as he sat by the fire, he couldn't help by remember the day, what now feels like centuries ago, when Potter, Weasley, and Granger were captured and brought here by Snatchers. He had watched, in quiet horror, as Granger was tortured. He could faintly remember hearing Weasley screaming for Granger over her own screams of agony brought on by his deranged aunt. She had wanted him to do some of the torturing but, he guessed because of the look on his face, she stopped suggesting it. It all seemed so distant now, like a dream. A terribly, awful dream.

"What's got you so deep in thought?"

Draco jumped at the sound of Astoria's voice and chuckled weakly.

"Memories," he admitted.

She nodded in understanding.

"And I'm guessing they aren't' good ones," she said.

He looked at her, surprised, and she offered up a chuckle of her own.

"I've heard the stories of this place," she said, looking around. "I've heard how it was used by You-Know-Who, how Granger was tortured, how that Muggle Studies teacher was killed here. It's not exactly a secret, you know."

He sighed heavily. "I know."

"So tell me, what changed your mind about You-Know-Who?" she asked as a house-elf brought around a tray with glasses filled with a deep red wine. She grabbed two and handed one to Draco, who took it but didn't drink.

"I suppose it was watching him do what he did," he said quietly. "In this room, not only was Granger tortured –"

"But that was done by your aunt, wasn't it?" Astoria asked, cutting across him.

"Yes, she was," he said, bristling at being cut off. "But the thing was, not only was she tortured here, but many goblins were killed."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because they let Potter, Weasley, and Granger break into a vault in Gringotts."

"Oh, I remember that!" Astoria said, looking excited. "That was when they broke in and released a dragon! Oh yes, the Prophet tried to hush that up, but it was hard to when loads of people saw a dragon fly out of London."

"Yes, well…."

He was beginning to get uncomfortable with this conversation and all he wanted was to leave this place and go back to his house.

Setting aside his untouched wine, he stood, Astoria's eyes following him.

Straightening out his clothes, he said, "I must leave now, Astoria. I'm so sorry, but I must run."

She nodded once and let him leave, for which he was grateful. He wanted to slip away unnoticed and, to his relief, he did.

Disapparating back to his house, he immediately called out for River, who came scurrying into sight, her eyes wide and her face anxious.

"What is it, River?" he asked, taking note of her face.

"Master, there is a girl in your sitting room, sir," she squeaked. "River told her to come back, but she pushed through. She said she needed to see you, sir."

"Who is it, River?" he asked. He motioned for her to lead the way and she did.

"River doesn't know, sir," she said. She stepped aside and bowed as Draco walked into the sitting room. He froze in his tracks as he saw who stood at the window, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She turned to face him and he was slightly taken aback.

Damn, he thought to himself as they looked at each other. There goes that dinner he was looking forward to.

"Hermione," he said, surprised.

"Draco," she replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, moving forward slowly.

"Well, if you must know," she said, her voice trembling, "I was looking for a place where no one could find me."

"And you chose my house?" he asked her, his voice rising a little.

"Well, yes, I did," she retorted.

"Why?"

"Because…he couldn't find me here," she said, her voice dropping.

"Who couldn't find you?" he asked slowly, though he had a haunting suspicion he knew who that was.

"Ron."

* * *

><p><strong>No, there is no 'abuse' in this, okay? He isn't like that and I don't imagine Ron to do that, so no, he didn't hit her or anything like that. He's just sort of...well...you'll find out later, I suppose.<strong>

**Please review and alerts. Please and thank you! And I promise you...I read every single review. And gush over them like a child. Haha! Thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the new update. Just a forewarning, I'm going to try and keep the updates spaced and updated once a week. So, to those lovely people who tell me I should hurry up and update AGAIN, this is for you. Oh, yes. Have I told you how much I love you awesome reviewers? My first Dramione and you all clearly like. I must be doing something right. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffink.**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

He had already had River make Granger tea and then, when she didn't stop shaking, he brought out the Firewhiskey. They had already gone through half a bottle and most of it had gone to Granger.

She was relatively calm, however, when she relayed what had transpired and why she was in his house.

"I guess he thought that we had – that we're…together," she said, her voice still somewhat shaky. "He Apparated into my flat, incredibly drunk and in a rage. He started shouting at me, calling me a whore. I didn't stay to hear the rest. As soon as he took a breath to continue, I Disapparated and went to Harry and Ginny's and, though it's probably stupid of me, I left him in my flat."

"But how did you find my house?" Draco asked. He knew he ought to be concerned about her welfare, but as of right now, he was curious as to how Granger knew where he lived. And if he was being honest, he wasn't sure he liked that she knew where he lived.

"I asked Harry," Granger admitted. "I – I know that you two had met up and made amends a few months after the War, and I knew that you had been working together for work for some time. He didn't ask why I wanted to know, he just told me."

Draco thought for a moment then asked, "Why here? Why me?"

"Because he doesn't know where you live," she answered honestly. "And I don't think Harry would tell him where I've gone to."

"So he got pissed because he thought we were together?" Draco asked. He was trying to wrap his head around the situation at hand, but all he managed to achieve was a headache. He needed more Firewhiskey, so he poured himself another glass and didn't talk until he finished it and poured himself another. Granger nodded in answer to his question and he smirked a little. "Well, I guess I'll have to visit your office more then, eh?"

"Draco, please be serious!" Granger implored. "He could be out, making a scene in a Muggle bar with magic, or maybe, just maybe, he's plotting your demise. Just please. Take this seriously."

He was slightly startled at Granger using his first name, but he brushed it aside and said earnestly, "Look, Granger, I am taking this seriously. Clearly you're scared of the weasel, and I don't really blame you. Look, if it'll make you feel better, you can stay here for the night until Weasley's regained his wits. That is, if he has any," he added as an afterthought, making Granger smile.

"Really?" she asked him. "You'll let me stay here?"

"But just…just clarify something for me, okay?"

She nodded, her expression serious.

"He left you for that Brown girl so that he could have a good toss or two," he said, making her wince slightly, but he ignored it and continued. "He left you high and dry, and yet, you still care for him. Why?"

He didn't know he was asking and he wasn't sure he actually wanted an answer. He knew Granger hadn't said anything about caring for the Weasel, but he could tell, in her unspoken words, and in her eyes, that she cared for him still. It was a mystery to him, though.

She frowned to herself for a moment, thinking, and then said, "I suppose it's because he's an old friend and my first love. You've always got a spot in your heart for your first love," she said softly.

Draco couldn't disagree with that.

He sighed and said, "River will show you to the room you'll be staying in. You look dead on your feet, Granger. Get some sleep."

She nodded and stood just as the elf in question toddled into the room.

"This way, Miss Granger," River squeaked.

As she reached the archway to the hall, Granger turned back, a grateful smile on her face, and said, "Thank you for this, Draco."

He grunted in response and then she was gone, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

He slumped back in his chair, swirling the remaining contents of his latest glass of Firewhiskey for a few minutes before he downed it and poured himself yet another glass.

Nursing his Firewhiskey, he stared into the empty fire grate, deep in thought.

Why did Granger care so much? And if she was going to stay with the Weasel, then he'd have to have a talk with him. And preferably a sober talk. He wasn't much on drunken discussions because they ended up leading to drunken fights and he just wasn't up to messing up his face any time soon. Or ever.

Sighing, he downed the last of his Firewhiskey, set it aside, and glanced at the clock on the mantel. He was a little surprised to see that it was 1:30, which meant that Granger had been upstairs for a little over an hour.

Draco headed up to his room, changed into his pajamas, and crawled into bed. But just as he started to doze off, there was a light knock and his bedroom door creaked open slowly.

Rolling over, he saw Granger's silhouette in the doorway and confusion washed over him.

"Granger, what are you doing?" he asked sleepily. He was annoyed now. All he wanted was to sleep.

She moved closer and he could now see that she looked both nervous and scared.

"Can I…can I sleep with you?" she whispered timidly.

"Are you out of your bloody mind, Granger?" Draco practically shouted, making Granger jump.

He saw now just how frightened she truly was. Was she scared that Weasley would find his house and drag her out by her hair? Well, even if it did come to that, he'd hex the Weasel's hand off before he could touch her.

Caving, he sighed and said, "Fine. Fine. But stay on your side of the bed." He moved as far as he dared on the left side of the bed and felt the bed sink when Granger slid in next to him.

As she moved around, getting comfortable, he was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that, not only was there a woman dressed only in a simple nightie lying next to him in bed, but that that woman was Hermione Granger.

Merlin's beard, what had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

She woke up, a feeling of warmth, contentment, and safety filling her.

Early sunlight filtered through the window, but she kept her eyes closed, savoring the moment, a small, content smile on her face.

She stretched a little and became suddenly aware that her head was resting on someone's chest.

At first, she thought it was Ron, but then the previous night's events flooded her memory and she realized that she was in someone else's bed. Draco Malfoy's bed, to precise. And she was curled up at his side, her head on his chest.

She could hear his heart beat, slow and steady, as was his breathing. He was still asleep.

Moving slowly, she edged out of the bed, straightening her borrowed nightie, before going back to the room she was supposed to have slept in, and changed back into her clothes. She headed downstairs to the kitchen where River was already busy making breakfast for a master that probably didn't wake up before noon, and took a seat at the breakfast table.

"River, do you want me to help you?" Hermione asked the elf. "I don't mind, truly."

"That is kind of you, miss, but River does not need help," River replied as she bustled around, making tea now.

Sighing heavily, Hermione placed her chin in her hand and watched the elf carrying a tea tray, setting it down before her.

She picked up a cup and made herself some tea, helping herself to the scones and muffins River had already made, nibbling on them slowly while she watched the elf move around, doing her daily chores.

Almost two hours later brought a very bleary eyed Draco Malfoy shuffling into the kitchen, rubbing at his tired eyes. He dropped into a seat next to Hermione and dug into the food River placed in front of him.

He grunted a greeting to her and she had to stifle a giggle. If his mussed, white-blonde hair didn't give it away, Malfoy, it seemed, was not much of an early riser.

"I thought you'd be gone by now," he grunted through a mouthful of egg.

"I thought about it," Hermione admitted.

"But?"

"But I wanted to thank you, face to face this time."

"Well, now you've said it," he said gruffly. "Bye."

Hermione tried her best not to be offended by his words and stood, her lips pressed tightly shut lest she say something she regret, and was led out of the kitchen by River.

She had just barely reached the kitchen entryway, however, when Malfoy called at her to wait.

Turning around, her face expressionless, she said, "Yes?"

"You're welcome," he said quietly.

She offered him a smile and left, River at her heels.

Instead of Disapparating to her flat, she decided to walk. She missed walking among Muggles anyways and felt it would do her good. It helped calm her nerves too. She wasn't sure if Ron would still be there when she got home or not, but she was sincerely hoping for the former.

When she entered her flat an hour later, she called out for him and, when she didn't get a response, she headed straight for her bathroom. And shrieked when she saw him lying in her tub, half naked, and completely passed out.

She pulled out her wand and levitated him to her bed and, feeling slightly miffed at his still being in her flat, she undressed and showered. She let the hot water roll over her tense muscles, relaxing her.

When she was finished, she toweled off, still standing in the cover of the shower, and then wrapped the towel tightly around her before grabbing a smaller towel and rubbing it through her wet hair.

"You know, you look incredibly sexy in nothing but a towel," Ron's hoarse voice said, making her jump.

She had never stood in front of Ron in a towel before and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

Perhaps she _was_ a prude, but still, he had no right to see her in such a compromising situation. She felt incredibly exposed and she wanted to change that as quickly as possible.

"Thank you," she replied automatically, an embarrassed blush creeping up her face.

She made a beeline for her closet which, not for the first time, she was grateful that it was a walk-in.

Dressing quickly, she tossed her towels into the clothes basket and went back into the bathroom and began pulling a brush through the tangled locks of wet hair.

Ron came into the bathroom with her, a smirk on his face, his eyes roving over her body, making her self-conscious.

"Why do you always hide when you get dressed?" he asked her, coming up behind her. She stiffened as his arms wrapped around her waist. "You did it even when we were together. I'll never understand why."

"Because I do, Ron, okay?"

She tried to get out of his hold, but he held fast and began kissing her neck.

She tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful.

"Ron, please," she said. "Stop it."

He ignored her and turned her around, his body pressing onto hers, making her back push into the sink behind her.

She got her hands up to his chest and shoved him away. "Get dressed and then I want you out of here."

Ron fixed her with a cold glare.

"Is it Malfoy?" he demanded. "Are you shagging? Funny. I thought your first shag would be your boyfriend, not your school bully."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly, Ron. Just because he had to talk to me doesn't mean he – we...are together."

"What did he have to talk to you about?"

"He needed a new house-elf, if you must know," Hermione said, lying smoothly. "His last one wasn't working out and he wanted to know if I knew any elves."

"You're lying," he said, his eyes staring at her suspiciously.

Decided to drop the matter, Hermione brushed past him, gathered up his clothes he had shed for whatever reason last night, and pressed them into his arms.

"Leave. Now," she ordered.

Grumbling, he dressed and, after shooting a look of loathing at her, he Disapparated.

Sighing, she breathed a sigh of relief and finished getting ready. She was supposed to go out tonight for a girls' night with Ginny since she didn't have Quidditch practice, and she was really looking forward to it.

**xXx**

"So he just burst into your flat?" Ginny asked as she took a sip of wine.

They were in a cozy Muggle restaurant of Ginny's choosing and were waiting for their food.

Hermione nodded. "And he was curious to know if Malfoy and I had been shagging."

"Oh, Merlin, what is wrong with him?" Ginny asked disgustedly.

Hermione shrugged. "Goodness knows. But he wasn't too pleased when Malfoy came into my office the other day. But honestly, he was just coming in to rub in my face that he had to escort me home after the night I had gotten incredibly drunk."

"Ooo, you never said!" Ginny said, grinning ear to ear. She leaned forward eagerly, waiting for details.

"Look, it was exactly as it sounds," Hermione said honestly, giggled. "He followed me home and, when I face-planted the stairs, he carried me up four flights of stairs to my flat. He actually made me tea and stuck me in the shower, as well."

"I assume you undressed yourself," Ginny said as the waitress, who looked as if she had heard and seen everything, set their food before them. She looked at the two girls, scoffed quietly, and headed back in the direction she came.

"I did," Hermione said, taking no notice of the waitress's rude behaviour. "And I dressed myself afterwards as well. I went back out to my sitting room and, to my surprise, he was still there, reading the Daily Prophet."

"What happened next?" Ginny asked as she dug into her steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

"Well," Hermione said, "nothing. We talked for a bit and then I fell asleep on the couch. I'm going to assume he carried me to my bed too because when I woke up, that's where I was."

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny cried. "I think Draco Malfoy may be falling for you."

"Ginny, that's utter nonsense," Hermione shot back. "He was, oddly, helping me. No one else would have, certainly not Ron. It's not that big of a deal."

"But that's just it," Ginny insisted. "I mean, yeah, Harry would've done it, but Ron wouldn't have. I don't' think. But Malfoy? Malfoy, the boy who tormented you for six years, helped you while you were drunk? I think he unknowingly likes you, at least."

"Now I know you're drunk," Hermione chuckled, but it got her thinking. He must, at least, like her a little or else he wouldn't have let her stay last night. Maybe he was trying to make amends for all those times he tortured her. Yes, that had to be it.

When the night was over, the two girls went their separate ways and, instead of going straight home, Hermione wandered into the town park, watching as children played around in the waning sunlight.

She longed for childhood again. She missed its simplicity, of never having to worry about anything but what was happening right in the moment. She missed the friendships that came so easily and never faltered. She didn't know how it happened, but Hermione had somehow grown up without realizing it.

Though she was twenty-three, it was still odd to know that she was grown now, an adult, with so many responsibilities that go with being an adult to deal with, like a job, rent, and keeping her refrigerator stocked with edible food that could be cooked in five minutes.

She missed Mrs. Weasley's cooking, but she hadn't been to the Burrow in ages, not since two Christmas's ago before she and Ron had broken up.

Oh, Merlin, she was pathetic. She was still pining after Ron two years later. Well, not really pining, but she did miss him, and perhaps more than she thought. After all, he was her first love.

She sighed. Oh, Merlin, she missed him. The carefree man he was, that is, not the drunken man looking for someone to fuck, that is. She didn't know when he had started to get annoyed that she wouldn't do it. Maybe he had been annoyed for longer than she knew, but just hadn't noticed.

She sighed again.

It was no point in going over the past. What was done was done and there was no going back, so she may as well let it go.

"We keep running into each other in odd places, don't we, Granger?" that all-too familiar voice said, cutting through her reverie, making her jump.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! I have to say, I quite enjoy it. I think it's my favorite. <strong>

**Please review! I love reading them and I promise I read every single one with a goofy smile on my face! Have a lovely week!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for a lack of updates. School and work have gotten the best of me. Also, so sorry for this very short chapter. But I hope you enjoy it all the same. It came out much differently than I intended, but...I think it works. :)**

**Disclaimer: Oi. You. US government. Just because I'm not the creator doesn't mean I can't be creative with her work. I'm not selling it, now am I, you annoying pricks. I hate you all.**

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around quickly.

"Oh, hey," she said, feeling slightly awkward. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question?" Malfoy asked her.

Hermione sighed and stretched out before patting the cool grass beside her. "Take a sit, Malfoy."

He eyed her suspiciously and, after a moment of hesitation, he sat beside her, but not close enough that they would touch.

"I won't bite," she laughed and he cracked a smile before rearranging his features into a passive expression.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're here?" he asked her, a smirk forming on his face.

"I'm here," she said with a heavy sigh, "because I wasn't big on going home right now. I wanted to enjoy fresh air."

"Yeah, with Muggle kids screaming obnoxiously in your ear," he said with a roll of his grey eyes.

"They aren't too bad," Hermione said with a grin. She let out a laugh and let her head roll back before saying, "So why are you here?"

"Well, nearly the same reason as you," Malfoy replied. "Didn't really want to go home. Plus, Astoria Greengrass is coming with my mother tonight and I'm not really up for a set-up right now. So I'm avoiding home."

Hermione laughed and said, "You're mother is setting you up with Astoria? I didn't think she was your type! I thought she was that odd nice Slytherin. Mmm, yeah, not your type at all!"

Malfoy scowled. "What do you know about my type?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, you dated Parkinson for years," Hermione reminded him, making his scowl deepen. "And, if I've heard the rumors right, you've had several, ah, women in your life since Hogwarts. And none of them were like Astoria."

"Okay, okay," Malfoy conceded, "no, Astoria is not my type. But in all fairness, neither was Parkinson. I only dated her so she would stop bugging me about dating her."

"And because she was easy," Hermione added with a suggestive look.

"Yeah, that too," he added with a grin.

Hermione sighed and stared out over the park.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"It's just…I never understood how you could have ever managed to be around her for more than a few minutes," she admitted.

He chuckled. "Well, I learned to tune her out eventually. I think halfway through second year was when I was able to successfully do that. Pissed her off, of course, but she grew used to it. In the end, we were only with each other for the sex."

Hermione felt oddly uncomfortable at the turn of the conversation, so she said, "So you're dating Astoria Greengrass now?"

Malfoy sputtered. "Where did you hear that?"

Hermione grinned at him. "Harry told me."

"That git," Malfoy grumbled. He looked at Hermione and said, "No, we're not dating. But that hasn't stopped my mother from trying. It's annoying, I must admit, because I have no desire to even talk to the girl, let alone date her. and her sister, Daphne, is annoying. I wish Mother would just leave it be."

"Why don't you tell her that?" Hermione asked him and Malfoy looked at her with a dead-pan stare.

"Granger, if it were that simple, I would've tried that already," he said bitingly.

"Well, you can't say that I didn't try and help," Hermione said with a shrug.

Malfoy opened his mouth to respond when a voice cut over him.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? And with him?"

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

Draco and Granger both spun around to see the Weaselette standing behind them, hand in hand with Potter.

Oh damn, Draco thought as he caught Potter's eye. He was infuriated to see that Potter was smirking at him.

He jumped to his feet and jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Um, we were just talking," Granger offered as she stood as well.

Weasley had a smirk that mirrored Potter's and she moved towards Granger. The two walked off, leaving Draco with Potter.

"You know, soon, you'll have Ron to deal with," Potter said, still smirking.

"Oh shut up," Draco snapped. "We were just talking. actually, I was walking and saw her sitting here. I decided to pester her."

Potter rolled his green eyes at Draco and said, "I swear, Malfoy, you are so blind to your own feelings, it makes me embarrassed for you."

"What the devil are you on about, Potter?" Draco demanded.

"Malfoy, I don't know how to tell you this," Potter replied, fighting to hide a smile poorly, "but you're falling for Hermione Granger."

Draco stared at Potter for a moment blankly, his mind wiped of all thought before he burst out laughing and said, "Okay, Potter, now I know you've completely gone mental!"

"If you say so," Potter said with a shrug, "but I know what I see. It's how nearly all of the Weasley's look at their significant others. It's disgusting, really."

"So hypocritical," Draco said airily. "Have you seen the way you look at the Weaselette?"

"The what?" Potter asked, looking baffled, but Draco waved him off.

"You look at the girl Weasley like she's the most amazing thing you've ever seen," he said. "I don't see it, but you do, so I suppose that works for you."

"Watch it, Malfoy," Potter said through gritted teeth.

Draco shrugged and said, "Well, I'll see you later."

He turned away and walked off, leaving Potter stewing behind him. a light chuckle escaped his lips as the look on Potter's face floated to the forefront of his mind.

Potter was, of course, completely off his rocker. He was not falling for Granger. They were barely even friends!

Then he thought of something.

Grinning wickedly to himself, he thought, _I could get her to do what Weasley never could._

With that plot brewing in his mind, he meandered home, got changed, and went out to a bar. Maybe, if he could get a Muggle girl drunk enough, after they had sex, he could ask her how to get a girl to fall for him.

_This will be the best thing to wave in the Weasel's face_, he thought as he looked around the packed bar. The one last thing he could hold over him, something else he didn't have: Granger's virginity.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said. Totally different from how I originally intended. Also, I had to put some of Malfoy's asshole-ness in, didn't I? What better way than him leading on Hermione? That asshole! Lol Anyways, hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

******So sorry for not updating. At all. Work, work, and more work with a side of class. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not intelligent enough to invent this world. I just try to live there.**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

It had almost been two months since Draco had spoken more than two words to Granger. But in that time, he had devised a way of seducing her. He would romance her, get her to fall in love with him, and then he would take everything.

Of course, he would see her at work, say hello, and keep walking.

Potter kept him updated, though, while he insisted he didn't really care, he was glad of it. It helped his plans along.

From what he had been told, Granger had gone on a few days with various coworkers and a Healer. Nothing had come of them, so that meant Granger was looking for something. Draco was determined to be that 'something'.

A few days after his plans became nearly finalized, he went to Potter's office, trying to get down to the bottom of a problem the Auror's were having with a wizard in Southampton. Much his quiet delight, Granger was there.

They had a cup of tea and were talking in low voices. They stopped, however, as soon as Draco walked in.

"Malfoy!" Potter said, surprised. He got to his feet, smiling faintly, and said, "Would you like a cuppa?"  
>Draco shook his head, smiling. "No thank you, Potter."<p>

"What is it?" Potter asked as he sat back down. he knew Draco well enough by now to know when he was coming for a work problem.

In the chair beside him, Granger sipped her tea slowly, her wide and unfocused.

"Well, I was going to ask if you'd heard anymore about that incident in Southampton," he answered, taking the vacant seat in front of Potter's desk. Under normal circumstances, Potter only had two chairs in his office. Granger must have conjured her own chair.

Potter nodded. "I have. it seems he was quite angry with his wife."

"So he set off fireworks?" Draco asked skeptically.

This time, Potter shrugged, confusion on his face. "He also set the furniture on his wife, if you recall correctly," he pointed out.

"Ah yes," Draco replied. Yes, he had forgotten that bit.

"What are you talking about?" Granger asked, finally zoning back in. Her brow was furrowed in confusion and her eyes full of quiet curiosity.

"Some loon discovered his wife had an affair," Draco explained. "And not with just anyone, it was with the poor sap's Muggle brother."

"So he set his _furniture_ on her?" Granger asked, her eyebrows flying up.

"And set off fireworks," Potter added and Granger looked at him. He sighed heavily, set his cup down, and rubbed a weary hand over his face, knocking his glasses askew. Fixing them, he said, "The furniture makes sense, I suppose."

"Well sure," Granger replied seriously.

Both Draco and Potter stared at her, confused.

"Chase the wife from the house with furniture. I imagine that it would have terrified her to see furniture running after her. it does makes sense, really. The only thing that doesn't, of course, is-"

"The fireworks," Potter supplied. She nodded and he looked at Draco, who shrugged in turn.

"I suppose we can only ask him why he set off fireworks," he said.

"What if," Granger said slowly, "he was celebrating her leaving?"

Draco and Potter looked at her again, curiously this time.

"What did he do first?" she asked, looking between the two. "The furniture or the fireworks?"

"The furniture," both Draco and Potter answered slowly.

"There you go," Granger said smugly. "He discovered she had cheated on him, and not just with anyone. So, what does he do? He chases her from the house with the furniture running after her. it must have been a sight, though," she added.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked her.

She looked at him and said, "Well, the Muggles must have thought they were seeing a scene from The Beauty and the Beast."

"The what?" Draco asked, more confused than ever.

"A Muggle fairy tale," Potter answered before turning to Granger. "Go on."

"Well, they must not have been happily married because she was cheating," she continued. "So, once she was chased from the house, he set off fireworks to celebrate her leaving."

She was beaming while Draco and Potter both gaped at her. Then Draco let out a quiet breath.

"Why the devil are you wasting time fighting for House-Elf rights when you could be helping the Auror office with things like this?" he demanded.

She shrugged and said, "I'm perfectly fine where I am, thank you."

She stood then, Vanished her chair, set her cup down, and said goodbye to Potter. Before she left the office, however, she turned and said, "Oh, and of course I'll be there for dinner tonight, Harry."

Potter beamed as she left, saying, "Fantastic."

Draco was baffled, but he decided not to say anything. Yet.

As Potter began shuffling through some papers, Draco cleared his throat and said, "So, are you Granger dating now? Does Weasley know?"

"Don't be a prat, Malfoy," he snorted. "I've invited Hermione over to tell her Ginny and I are engaged."

"Oh really?" Draco asked, surprised. "Well, that's lovely."

Potter rolled his eyes at Draco's monotone voice and said, "It's high time you found someone, Malfoy."

Draco scoffed. "Thank you, Mother, but I'm twenty-three. I've plenty of time for that later. And besides, why in the name of Merlin would I want to get married at twenty-three?"

Potter shrugged and said, "Making a suggestion, Malfoy."

Draco pulled a face and the two sat in silence for a bit until Potter broke it.

"Poor Hermione, though," he said.

"What happened now?" Draco asked, sounding a little exasperated.

Potter hid a smirk but said, "Ron has been dating a girl for about three months now. Her name is Elizabeth Crawley, she was a Ravenclaw, and that's all I know about her. I didn't know about them dating until last week and Hermione has known for about just as long. That's what we were talking about when you walked in, in fact."

"Merlin's beard, she's still hung up on that Weasel?" he asked.

Potter sighed. "She can't let him go. Though I must say, it's hard to blame her. They dated for several years and knew it each other for six years before they started dating. I really can't say I blame her. I think Ron's making a mistake, dragging Hermione through the mud and expecting her to take her back every time he fuck's up with a girl, but it's her own choice if she chooses to go back with him."

"Well, she's bloody out of her mind if she does go back," Draco replied harshly.

He stood, brushed at his suit and said, "Well, send me an owl when you've talked to that wizard in Southampton. I'll see you later."

"See you."

He walked back to his office, shut the door behind him, and sat down in his chair. He clamped his eyes shut, blocking out all the light coming in, and breathed slowly. And then he let the memory of kissing Granger resurface.

The way she had tasted, her surprise when he kissed her, her reluctance to respond, and then the way her hands had tangled in his hair as she pulled his face closer.

He hadn't had a kiss that passionate in ages. Granger definitely felt something for him, though she was clearly denying it. he would make her fall for him, that was certain of, but he just didn't know how to do it.

He would find a way, though. He hadn't been placed in Slytherin for nothing.

_Those cunning folk use any means/to achieve their own ends._

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

"Hello Hermione!" a gleeful Ginny said as she opened the door to her and Harry's cottage. She stepped aside and let Hermione enter.

Taking off her coat and hanging it on the peg behind the door, Hermione stood off to the side while Ginny went back to the stove where a large pot full of some sort of stew cooked.

"What's for dinner?" Hermione asked, her nose sniffing the air and liking what it smelled.

"It's a sort of beef stew Mum gave me a few years ago," Ginny replied as she stirred the pot. "The thing about living with my mum is that you will always know how to cook. Though I don't know how Angelina survives George's cooking."

The two laughed and then Hermione sighed.

"How are they?" she wondered.

"Oh, lovely," Ginny gushed, turning back round to face Hermione. Her face was alight, her brown eyes sparkling.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, noting the look on her best friends face.

"Oh, Hermione! It's the most wonderful news!" Ginny said, looking as if she were about to burst.

"Well? Spit it out!" Hermione urged.

"Angelina's pregnant!"

Hermione gaped and then jumped to her feet to give Ginny a tight hug.

"Oh, goodness! To think! A mini George running around, tripping us!" Hermione giggled.

"That'll be a sight," Ginny agreed. "Though, to be fair, it could be like Angelina, who is much calmer than George."

"Yes, but she is still aggressive, if I recall correctly," Hermione joked.

"That she is," Ginny agreed before turning back to the stew.

"So, how is George?" Hermione asked timidly. "This year marks six years without Fred."

"Oh, he's doing as well as can be expected, I think," Ginny said seriously. "I mean, he still has those days where no one can comfort him, not even Angelina, but most days he's okay. He is getting better, comes around the Burrow more often now. He's even been staying later at the store. He's got Angelina working there, now, helping him out. He didn't like having Ron working there. Too much, I think, for him. Magenta's still there, though she's getting married in a week. But yeah, he's good. Mum worries too much about him, but Dad tells Mum to let George alone. He has to handle that alone, I think."

"I just wish he didn't have to go through that," Hermione whispered. "It's so cruelly unfair that he was torn like that. I can't imagine he'll ever be fully right, will he?"

"No, I don't think he will," Ginny said honestly.

They were silent for a moment which let Hermione's mind wander.

She remembered, the summer before her fourth year, when she had fancied a crush on Fred. She had liked the way his long hair had fallen in his face, the way he joked with her. he hadn't felt like Ron's brother then. No, he had felt like something more. But then, during the Yule Ball, that was when she discovered that didn't like Fred the way she thought she had. Seeing Ron in that ridiculous outfit had cleared all doubts away.

Still, she missed Fred. She missed the old George as well. He wasn't the same without his twin at his side.

"Afternoon, love," Harry said as he entered the kitchen. He walked straight for Ginny, grabbed her around the waist, and planted a kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away, she blushed, embarrassed, and said, "Erm, Hermione's already here."

"Yeah, so?" he asked, smirking. He looked up, shot Hermione a smile and said, "Hey, Hermione."

"Hi Harry," she said, shaking her head as she smiled at the two of them.

She had told Ginny that she would one day get Harry. She just needed to be herself and, by being herself, she had gotten him. It was cute, really, watching the two of them. It was like they were back in Hogwarts and they had just started dating. Stars in their eyes, sapping smiles on their faces. They were clearly in love and, Hermione had to admit, no matter how begrudgingly it was, that she was jealous.

She had thought Ron was her happy ending but that crumbled quickly. Now he was dating someone else and she was still working hard as ever at work. So what was new?

During dinner, which Hermione was practically drooling over, Ginny cleared her throat. when Hermione looked up, she saw Ginny exchanged a glance with Harry who nodded slightly and then looked at Hermione.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked suspiciously.

She saw Harry sureptiously take Ginny's hand and then he said, "Ginny and I are-"

"When is it?" Hermione asked, dropping her spoon back into the stew for antoher bite.

"How-how did you know?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, come on, you two," Hermione chuckled. "I've known the both of you for years. You think I wouldn't figure it out? Goodness, you two are daft!"

"Well," Harry said, chuckling nervously.

"Ginny? Let me see," Hermione said, holding out her hand.

Ginny obliged and, while Hermione examined the subtle, but beautiful diamond resting on Ginny's third finger, Harry cleared his throat and said, "You know, you sort of ruined that."

Hermione chuckled again and said, "well, I knew it would happen eventually. Plus…I saw the ring earlier anyways."

Ginny's face reddened.

"I forgot to take it off," she murmured.

"So, will you be in the wedding?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Of course I will," Hermione said, smiling.

"Maid of Honour, I think," Ginny beamed.

"This will be marvelous!" Hermione crowed.

The two immediately started planning the details, leaving Harry completely left out. Every time he tired to add something, they immediately shushed him, so he set back and let his fiancé and best friend plan away.

When she left the cottage, Hermione was beaming. She was glad that Ginny and Harry were finally doing what she knew they would do since sixth year. And she was even more pleased that she was going to be the maid of honour. The only downfall, however, was that Ron would be there. At least the rest of the Weasley's would be there, diluting Ron's presence. But that would mean, of course, that he would have his girlfriend with him.

She groaned as walked back into her flat, dropping her bag and keys onto the counter before going straight for the fridge to grab a bottle of Butterbeer. Popping the top, she drank deeply before she headed into the living room, switching on the telly, and settling contentedly into her couch.

As she began dozing off, there was a tap on the glass and, looking out the window, she spotted a handsome eagle owl outside her window.

She got up and crossed to the window, let the owl in, and, as soon as she had untied the letter, the owl took off in a flutter of wings.

Closing the window, she opened the letter and read it.

_Granger,_

_I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me this Friday. I know, this is completely out of character for me, but since I know about Potter getting married, I was sort of hoping that you would be my date. It may seem odd to you – and I don't know why I'm telling you this – but I would like at least one other friendly person that I can talk to there._

_So, what do you say?_

_Malfoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I promise you, I read every. Single. One. :) Have a lovely rest of the week and I shall try to update as soon as I can. Sorry. My own novel, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Downton Abbey, Pretty Little Liars, and Switched at Birth are all vying for my attention right now along with work and school. I hope you all can forgive me!<strong>

**Til next time, my lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 8

**My uploading this chapter in the same week as the one before is me trying desperately to make up for not updating more. So, this is my apology and my bribe to help you forgive me. :)**

**Well, I hope you like this new chapter. I think Ron's going to be coming back soon, so...just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: Must I keep reiterating the same thing?**

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

Hermione was wringing her hands, staring at her wardrobe. She couldn't find a single thing to wear and the date with Malfoy was that evening.

She could've refused him easily, but she didn't. Some part of her, she supposed, was hoping that he had indeed changed and that there could be something there between them. But she was probably reading too much into things just as she always did.

Finally deciding on a tight fight gray jumper, dark blue jeans, and flats, she tamed her curls and pinned them back. She only put on mascara and a hint of lip gloss. She didn't want to overdo it too much.

He was taking her out to some Muggle restaurant. It seemed odd to Hermione that he would choose a Muggle restaurant given his past with Muggles. Perhaps he had changed his views of them. It was either that or he just didn't want anyone in the Wizarding world to see Draco Malfoy with Hermione Granger, the Muggleborn he detested greatly in Hogwarts.

"You're reading too much into things, Hermione," she reprimanded herself quietly as she waited in her living room. He was going to come by and pick her up. Oddly, she liked that idea. It seemed…more old-fashioned that way. She smiled to herself as she watched the clock tick slowly.

Finally, it was seven o'clock and, right on time, there was a knock on her door.

Standing, Hermione straightened her clothes, picked up her small bag, and made her way to the door, nervously patting down her hair as she went.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, she opened the door and was a little surprised to find Malfoy looking quite good looking in a blue button up shirt and black pants. His white blonde hair was slicked back as he always had it. His gray eyes narrowed as he took in Hermione's outfit and she suddenly felt self-conscious. She picked at her sleeve and cleared her throat.

"I hope I'm not under-dressed," she said nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

He found her oddly appealing, wearing that jumper that hugged her curves in all the right places. His mouth nearly watered just looking at her!

Control yourself, Draco! he scolded himself as he shook his head at her worries.

"You're not," he reassured her. "It's just some small Muggle place I found a few years ago. I hope you like seafood."

He watched her bob her head, wringing her hands, which he had found to be a nervous tick. He offered his arm which she took after a look of surprise and a moment's hesitation.

"Will we be walking there?" she asked him.

He glanced down at her, but she kept her eyes straight ahead, much to his displeasure. He wanted to see them, see _her_.

He mentally shook himself. Don't get in too deep, he reminded himself as they left the complex and walked to the main road.

"We will," he replied. "I hope that's okay."

She nodded. "It's perfectly alright. I like walking."

"So I gathered," he said dryly, earning himself a glare.

After walking a few blocks in silence, Draco decided to break it.

"So I assume you know Potter and Weaslette are getting married," he asked her, his voice bored.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked him, looking up at him with confusion.

"What?" he asked. Hadn't she heard him?

"Did you say Weaslette?" Granger asked, her eyes narrowing.

He chuckled. "Both you and Potter have a problem with that name," he observed.

"Of course we do!" she practically shouted. "Ginny's my friend and Harry's fiancé! Of course we'll have a problem with it!"

He chuckled again and said, "Alright then. So you've heard about _Harry_ and _Ginny_ getting married?"

She nodded in satisfaction and said, "I have. I'm going to the maid of honour."

"Sounds dreadfully boring," he remarked.

Granger slapped him playfully and said, "Oh hush. It's going to be wonderful!"

He smirked at Granger's enthusiasm at being the maid of honour for Weasley.

When they finally made it to the restaurant and sat down, they sat in an awkward silence until the waitress came by to ask for their orders. A few minutes later, they were back to sitting in silence.

This is going to be a long night, Draco thought as Granger turned her head to look around at the other costumers sitting in their booths.

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

Finally deciding to break the ice, Hermione cleared her throat and said, "So how's River?"

Malfoy blinked in confusion and then understanding dawned on his face.

"My house elf?" Hermione nodded. "Oh, she's fine. Quite nice for an elf. I like her. I mostly like the food she makes. She's a marvelous cook."

Hermione grinned. "Does your mother have any elves at the Manor?"

He shook his head. "No, after Dobby, we never got another. Mother insisted that we do our own chores, though Father was never pleased."

"Who did the cleaning, then?" Hermione asked, putting her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand.

She watched Malfoy swallow, his eyes not on hers, and a smile touched the corners of her mouth, but she resisted the urge to smile and waited for his answer.

"Erm, Mother and I did," he replied. "Though we did have a few maids and such about the house, cleaning what we couldn't. They made our food as well."

"Witch maids?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

He shook his head. "No, they were Muggle maids. They lived in the Manor, were Imperioused, I assume, by Father, and cleaned the place without any fuss. Though, once You-Know-Who put base there, they were disposed of."

Hermione sat back in her seat. "I don't suppose by 'dispose', you mean 'let go', do you?"

"He killed them," Malfoy said simply.

"'He' being You-Know-Who or your father?"

"You-Know-Who."

"Oh."

They sat in silence again, waiting for their food to arrive. Hermione's stomach grumbled uncomfortably, so she took a drink from her soda. She pretended to be looking out at the crowd, but really, she was watching Malfoy watching her.

She felt her stomach clench and unclench. The way he was watching her made her feel a strange heat between her legs and she felt her face turn red at the turn of thoughts. Suddenly, she found the idea of Malfoy and her in bed, naked, rolling between the sheets, very appealing. Her face grew hotter still and she looked down at the scarred table, avoiding all eye contact with Malfoy.

She was sure he could see it in her eyes, almost read her thoughts, and all she wanted was to get out of there, now, before she did something incredibly stupid.

Finally, not soon enough, their food arrived and they ate in silence. After nearly his whole plate was empty, Malfoy cleared his throat and said, "So, does Potter – wait, Harry – have a date set for their wedding?"

He was smirking and Hermione found herself smiling in response.

"I don't really know." She ate her fish slowly, watching him. He seemed to be thinking hard about something and she feel rather than see his foot tapping in time to beat of the quiet music played overhead. "Why, were you planning on going?"

"Only if you'll go with me."

Hermione gaped at him and then closed her mouth. He looked away, a blush creeping up his pale face.

"Well, I suppose I don't have a choice, now, do I?" she asked, smiling coyly at him.

He looked at her, surprised. "You'll really go with me, then?"

She shrugged. "Oh, it's not like I've loads of men lining up behind me to get on a date with me."

He smirked. "Oh, no, especially not after all those dates you've had these past two months."

"You've been keeping tabs on me." She was genuinely surprised and a little flattered. Malfoy had been asking about her.

"No, not really," he replied bluntly. "Potter just won't shut up when he comes in to talk to me. he also told me about Weasley dating that girl. Tell me, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" she asked bitingly.

"Being tossed over for someone you never knew existed?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," she growled. She tossed her napkin down and stood.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Well, if you've only brought me out here to taunt me, I suppose I'll just leave now," she said in a cold voice.

"No, I'm sorry." He looked sheepish as Hermione eyed him through narrow slits. "Please, sit back down. Please?" he asked again.

She debated for a moment before she sighed and sat down slowly.

"Fine. But if you bring up Ron one more time, I'm leaving. And you'll be paying either way," she added, her tone dangerous.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Whatever you want."

She smiled with satisfaction and took a sip of her soda. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

When he had told her "whatever you want", he hadn't meant that. And he certainly didn't mean that they could go to a Muggle cinema.

He grumbled as the couple on-screen kissed once again, for the tenth time in the last ten minutes.

"What in the name of Merlin are we watching?" he hissed.

"Shh," she reprimanded.

He saw her grinning in the dim light of the movie and felt stupid. Of course, this was what she was expecting. She had grown up in the Muggle world, after all. It was only natural that, following a meal, they would go see a movie.

Bloody Muggle things, he thought darkly as the scene cut to a tall building in London with the main man standing outside, arguing with a coworker.

"This is terribly dull, Granger," he whispered to her.

"It is not," she replied, her voice even lower than hers. "It's actually quite a good film if you'd actually watch. Now shush."

He rolled his eyes and rested his head on the back of the red plush theatre seats. This was a mistake, he realized, bringing Granger out on a date. But he had to one-up Weasley. He wanted to show him that he, their school bully, was able to get Granger trust him better than Weasley ever could.

He wondered vaguely if Granger had once harbored a crush on him when they were at Hogwarts. Merlin knows he had in their fourth year. And seeing her walk down those stairs in that bloody dress of hers, hanging on Viktor Krum's arm, had made him gape at her. He had wished, in that moment, that they weren't enemies, that they would have gone together. Of course, Pansy had suspected of his feeling's for Granger, so he hid them as best he could until they faded, though he teasing never stopped until he finally told her to shut up or else he would tell Blaise that she liked him.

He grinned to himself as her infuriated face floated to the front of his mind.

"What are you smiling about?" Granger asked quietly, looking at him.

He turned his head to look at her and, for a moment, was stunned into silence at the way she looked in that moment.

The dim light of the movie flickered on her face and she was smiling softly at him. her eyes, which he almost couldn't see, held a secret amusement.

"Memories," he answered truthfully.

She nodded and then turned back to the movie.

He continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye, wondering if she was thinking about him instead of paying attention to the movie. Merlin knows, he had no attention for it and she was filling his every thought.

He mentally shook himself and turned his gaze to the screen. The couple was kissing again. He suppressed a groan and forced himself to watch this terrible movie.

Finally, what felt like centuries later, the final scene faded to black and the lights came back on. He stretched, looked at Granger, and saw tears on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

"Why are you crying?" Malfoy asked her, confused. "The movie had a happy ending."

"Yes, that's why I'm crying," she replied, smiling up at him.

Shrugging, he held his out to her and she took it.

When she stood, he pulled her closer than necessary and she found herself closer to him than she expected.

His eyes bore into hers and, after laughing nervously, she pulled away and grabbed her purse.

She saw a quiet look of disappointment cross his face before he suppressed with a look of carelessness.

"Where to now?" he asked her. Then he held up his hand, his eyes shut tight. "Wait, no. I take that back. You don't get to pick this time. My turn."

She nodded in agreement. "Okay, fine. Where to?"

He grinned at her. "Just follow me."

Watching him suspiciously, she followed him from the theatre and straight into the heart of London.

The streetlights shined brightly on the pavement and, without thinking, she put her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder. She let out a sigh of contentment and let him lead her.

They walked aimlessly for a few hours before he led them to Hermione's flat.

Standing outside the door, she looked at him and said, "Do you, er, do you want to come in?"

She could see him debating and then he declined, much to her disappointment.

As he turned to leave, Hermione called out to him and said, "I had a great time tonight….Draco."

He smiled a small smile at her and replied, "I did too, Hermione."

When he was gone, Hermione shut the door and went straight to her bedroom to change from her clothes into pajamas.

As she crawled into bed, her sense caught up with her and she realized she had acted like a fool.

He was Draco Malfoy, she reasoned. He was bound to do something to her, something that would hurt her. it was just like him, she reminded herself. He couldn't resist it.

But even though she knew it was logical to not be so trusting of him, she couldn't help it. Perhaps the time she had thought of him as something besides an enemy in their third year was catching back up with her. Even then, she could see that there was something more to him than biting words. She knew, even when he had remained stoic while she was tortured, that it had pained him to see it. Perhaps he was different than he used to be. Perhaps he did like her. Maybe it wasn't all in her imagination. And she liked that idea, that there was a possibility, more than she thought she would.

Oh God, she thought as she pulled herself from a doze. She was falling for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and alert this story! It makes me happy, knowing you all like it! Thanks very much for that! <strong>

**Now I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'll try as best I can to update soon, okay? Just try and be patient. Me being a college student who's working nearly full time is a little wearing. So, please, bare with me. I promise - and you can hold me to this - to update again before the end of the month, okay?**

**Enjoy this lovely week, my lovely readers!**


	10. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the lack of updates. My only excuse is work and my own novel. So, I suppose it is a real excuse. Ha. I've been asked by several people if neither Hermione nor Draco remember the kiss. The truth is, I forgot about it, so they didn't forget, I did. So sorry about that. Heh. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, mates.**

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

A week had passed since Hermione and Malfoy's date and still, she wasn't able to keep her mind off of him.

Naturally, Harry had come by to ask, with a sly grin on his face, how the date had gone the next day and Hermione, who had been flustered and embarrassed, had shoved him bodily from the room, shutting her office door in his face.

She let out a dreamy sigh just as a memo swooped into her office and landed on the papers she was supposed to be filling out.

Opening it up, she saw Malfoy's scrawl, asking for another date.

Grinning giddily, Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment, wrote her response, and tapped the paper where it folded neatly into a paper airplane before zooming out of the office.

Thankfully, Ron seemed to be too wrapped up in his new girlfriend to notice Hermione going out with Malfoy and she was extremely grateful that both Harry and Ginny had kept that from Ron as well. Hermione wasn't up to another row with Ron, not now, and especially not now that he had his own girlfriend. Why shouldn't she be able to date? Granted, it was Malfoy, but it also wasn't any of Ron's business either.

Irritated at the thought of Ron, Hermione sat back in her chair and dropped her quill on top of the papers and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

She didn't have much time to stew before Malfoy's return memo dropped on her desk.

_Saturday night at eight. Meet me at my flat._

Hermione didn't bother with a return memo. She merely tapped the reply with her wand where it caught a small flame, burning and smoking, before crumpling into ashes on her desk, which she brushed off her desk with a quick flick of her wrist.

There was a knock on her door and, without even waiting for a reply, in walked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Kingsley," Hermione said with surprise.

"I haven't time to waste, Hermione," he said quickly, stopping in front of her desk. He wore his usual royal blue robes, his bald head shining against the light in her office. He looked worried and determined at the same time.

"What is it?" she asked quickly, getting to her feet though he still towered over her.

"We've a situation near the West Country with what appears to be Death Eater work," he explained.

Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock.

"Death Eaters? But it's been nearly six years!" she said.

He shook his head. "I know, but we need you, Hermione. You were – and are – the brightest witch."

"But I'm not an Auror anymore, Kingsley. I haven't been for two years," Hermione reminded him.

"Please?" Kingsley begged.

After a moment's hesitation, Hermione sighed minutely and said, "When do you need me there?"

"Almost immediately." With a flick of his wand, Kingsley produced a folder and handed it to Hermione, who took it apprehensively. "Everything you need to know is in there. Harry will be coming for you in a few minutes. Thank you for this, Hermione."

Without waiting for a reply, Kingsley turned and left the office, leaving a stunned Hermione standing by her desk, gaping at the folder in her hands.

Death Eaters. They hadn't been seen since the end of the Second Wizarding War in 1998. All of them had been apprehended – or so they had thought. It seemed they were wrong and there were more out there.

Biting her lower lip anxiously, Hermione had no sooner opened the folder than Harry was bursting into her office, his messy black hair messier than usual.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione," he said, sounding breathless. "Death Eaters. Bloody Death Eaters. Why the hell are they coming out now?"

"Maybe they're new ones," she suggested vaguely as she read brief report. "They may want to start it up again. I'm sure the pureblood mania didn't get erased completely, Harry."

"But Death Eaters," he said again.

She looked up and saw a lost look on his face.

Hermione understood what he was saying, but it didn't stop the fact that there appeared to be more of them.

"Harry, we knew that there must be some out there who had never been caught," she told him softly, moving to stand next to him. She touched his arm gently and said, "It can't be much of a surprise, Harry, when you think about it. Just because Voldemort's gone doesn't mean his ideas of life are. Come on, let's go."

He nodded mutely and held out his arm.

With a grimace, Hermione took it and then they Disapparated.

The feeling of her lungs being squeezed would never be easier to deal with, but soon, she was able to gulp in air as she looked around at the seemingly deserted street. But as she took it in, she realized the street was vaguely familiar.

And then it hit her.

"Harry, I think we're in Godric's Hollow," she said slowly just as deep voice behind them cried, "Drop your wands!"

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

Draco shoved aside his tea and put his face in his hands.

Three days, he thought. It had been three days since anyone had heard from Potter or Granger or any of the other Aurors who had been assigned to the supposed Death Eater reports in Godric's Hollow. Three bloody days.

"Master Draco, you did not like your tea?" River squeaked as she walked back into the drawing room.

"It's wonderful, River," Draco told her, forcing a smile. "I just don't want it right now. Perhaps something a little stronger?"

River bowed and took the tea away, coming back moments later with a glass and a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey.

"Thanks," he rasped as he poured himself a glass and drank it quickly.

River bowed and shuffled out again.

When he was on his seventh glass, there was a knock on his door and without bothering to get up, let River get the door.

"Master, it is a Mister Kingsley Shacklebolt to see you, sir," River said, peering around his chair.

"Send him in, please, River," Draco ordered as he drained his glass.

"You ought not to drink so much, Draco," Kingsley warned in his slow, deep voice.

"I'll do as I please," he snapped.

Kingsley shrugged and sat on the sofa opposite Draco's chair.

"What can the Prime Minister want with me?" Draco asked with a smirk at Shacklebolt.

"I assume you've heard Harry and Hermione have gone missing?" he asked and Draco nodded. "Well, we're asking a few old Death Eaters to search Godric's Hollow and the surrounding areas for them."

Draco looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I can't go looking for them, Minister," Draco told him, dumbfounded. "If those are real Death Eaters, they'll know I fled when the Dark Lord fell. They will not welcome me back, and nor do I want to be welcomed back. I left for a reason, Minister, and I'd rather I stay out of it."

"But you ministry needs your help," Shacklebolt reminded him. "Harry needs your help. Hermione needs your help. Surely you can find it in you to search for them?"

Hermione needs your help.

Those words echoed in his head, forming a sharp, stabbing pain behind his left eye.

Merlin's beard, he thought with a quiet groan.

"Fine, I'll do it," he told Shacklebolt, but added quickly, "I'm not going as a Death Eater. I'll search for them, but not as a Death Eater. I never wanted to be one in the first place, so I won't pretend to be one now."

Shacklebolt nodded in understanding and stood to leave.

"Tomorrow morning, Ron Weasley will be here to take you to Godric's Hollow," Shacklebolt began, but Draco cut him off.

"I will not have that weasel know where I live," Draco growled. "Tell him I'll meet him at the Ministry, but not here."

Shacklebolt nodded once more and said, "As you wish. Thank you, Draco."

With that, Shacklebolt left, leaving Draco feeling more worried and anxious than before.

Merlin, they needed to find Potter and Granger, and fast. Otherwise, he and Weasley would be at each other's throats until they found them.

* * *

><p><strong>HPOV<strong>

She opened her eyes blearily and was immediately aware that she was tied with a rope along with several other people.

"I told you it wouldn't take long for them to find out," a woman's voice hissed from across the room.

The place Hermione found herself was dimly lit and damp, almost like it was a cellar. Perhaps it was, Hermione couldn't tell.

"You awake?" Harry's voice whispered from her right.

"Yes," she whispered back. "Where are we?"

She felt Harry's shoulders lift and fall.

"No idea."

Hermione frowned and turned her head to the side, only to be blinded by a flash of pain that went up her neck and up her jaw.

"Ow," she hissed.

"Try not to move," advised Harry, his voice still barely audible. "You were hit pretty hard with a Stunning spell."

"In the face?" she groaned.

"I know, but think about who we're obviously dealing with," Harry reminded her.

"How long have I been out?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I only woke up an hour or so before you. If we were out, it can't have been for long, but again, I don't really know."

Hermione nodded, more to herself than anything, and tried to take in the room, but it was too dark to really see any details. She could, however, see that there were at least five people standing in a doorway, huddled close together and arguing in whispers.

"Harry?" she asked him.

"Mmm?"

"Where are we?"

"I think we're still in Godric's Hollow," he answered.

"You there!" one of the men in the group near the door suddenly shouted. "Shut it!"

"Or what?" she heard herself ask. Beside her, Harry groaned.

One out of the group detached themselves and strode quickly towards where Hermione sat, still tied up and quite without a wand, to stand directly over her.

She saw immediately that they were dressed in Death Eater garb, a mask even covering their face. They crouched down so that they were inches from Hermione's face.

She could hear them breathing and desperately wished for her wand.

"Or else I'll remind you what the lovely Bella once did to you, you filthy Mudblood," he spat, his voice full of malice.

"Then remind me, you coward," Hermione taunted.

Immediately, the rest of the group, who had been watching silently, rushed forward, their wands out. they quickly untied the group, releasing Hermione, who was wrenched to her feet by the Death Eater in front of her, before they tied the Aurors and Harry back up.

The Death Eater, who had a tight grip on Hermione's arm, dragged her to the center of the room before shoving her to the ground.  
>"Look, friends, what happens to those disrespect me," he said, his voice almost a caress as he pulled out his wand, aiming it at Hermione.<p>

She heard the words, saw the brilliant red light, but still, though she had been tortured before, Hermione would never be able to prepare for the pain the Cruciatus curse brought.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

"Alright, Weasley, remember, I still hate you," Draco snapped as the two men stepped into the Prime Minister's office.

"Likewise, Malfoy," Weasley snarled.

"Whether you hate each other or not," Shacklebolt said, "you have a common goal, and that will help you look past your differences. Now, you remember what I've told you. You must be on the look out, don't let your guard down, and whatever you do, do not draw attention to yourself."

Both Draco and Weasley nodded.

"You know where you're going," Shacklebolt continued. "I expect you to have Harry, Hermione, and the rest back by the end of the week."

Again, the two men nodded and, almost simultaneously, Disapparated to Godric's Hollow.

As soon as Draco got his bearings back, his ears were met with a disturbing sound.

"What is that?" he asked, looking at Weasley, who shrugged in response. "It sounds like…screaming."

The two listened closely and then, suddenly, Weasley's face drained of all color.

"Merlin's beard, no," he choked.

"What is it?" Draco asked quickly.

"It's Hermione," Weasley answered, his eyes wide now.

Draco felt his heart stop and, together, the two set off in the direction the screams were coming from. All the while, Draco could only think, _Merlin's beard, let her be alright. Don't let her be dead._

**I do hope you liked this. And, let's be honest here, guys. The Death Eater's can't all have gone, now right? Someone had to have kept themselves out of Azkaban like they did before. There's my logic for the day. :)**

**Please review. I love them and read every one, even if they aren't pleasant.**


End file.
